Adjective Noun
by daphrose
Summary: On a cold, rainy, boring, dull, lazy Saturday afternoon, Bree introduces Adam, Chase, and Leo to a wonderful, amazing, spectacular, awesome, fun new game she found called 'Mad Libs.' Things are sure to get wild, funny, crazy, exciting, and . . . well, you get the picture. (One-shot.)


**Mad Libs was my **_**childhood**_**. Seriously. They are absolutely the best. And if you don't know what they are, you have been living under a rock. The other day I picked up my 'Best of Mad Libs' book and began to wonder what it would be like if the Lab Rats (and Leo) did Mad Libs. This is the result.**

**Needless to say, this is my happiest one-shot/story in a long time. It's kinda nice to write something a bit warmer. XD**

**In case the title needs explaining, it's like a Mad Libs. Fill in an adjective, then fill in a noun, and voilà! A title. Okay, okay, so maybe it's not the best. But I thought it was funny.**

**By the way, it's probably important to let you know that this takes place at the **_**beginning **_**of the series. So, season 1 stuff, right after they entered the world, yeah, you get it.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I did not make up the Mad Libs in this story; I merely filled them out. THEY ARE NOT MINE. I do not take any credit for them. They belong to . . . whoever made Mad Libs. I just filled in the blanks with words I though the Davenports would say.**

**Oh, and I don't own Lab Rats either. If you guys want to play along while you read, then feel free! I would love to see what crazy results you get! Prepare for laughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Adjective Noun * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Leo complained.<p>

"Me too," Adam agreed.

"When did Bree say she was going to be home?" Chase asked.

"Sometime after lunch," Leo replied. "Caitlin's mom is bringing her home."

"It's after lunch," Adam said.

"So I guess she'll be home soon," Chase said.

After a few seconds of silence, Leo repeated, "I'm bored!"

Adam and Chase groaned.

The rain slammed against the windows and the wind whistled outside. It was the kind of day where you wanted to curl up on the couch and do absolutely nothing. The boys of the Davenport family were – obviously – bored. Their parents were at some charity event that Davenport Industries was sponsoring. Bree had gone over to Caitlin's house for a sleepover the night before and still hadn't returned home.

Soon, suggestions were being tossed out about fun things to do – only to be quickly rejected.

"Video game?"

"Which one?"

"Zombie Slayers?"

"Beat it already."

"Yeah, boring!"

"We could watch a movie."

"But which movie?"

"How about the one about the bumblebee who–"

"No, Adam!"

The boys groaned and shifted on the couch.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Bree said as she walked through the door. She tore off her slick blue raincoat and placed it on the rack. "What are you up to?"

"Do you have something fun for us to do?" Leo moaned from where he was hanging upside-down off the end of the couch.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Bree said with a grin. She tossed her backpack and sleeping bag onto the ground and kneeled down beside them. Unzipping the front pouch, the teenage girl drew out three small books. Bree held them up for the boys to see.

"What are those?" Chase asked.

"Oh my gosh, Mad Libs!" Leo exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Adam questioned.

"Caitlin had some last night," Bree explained. "She gave me some that she hasn't used yet."

"Mad Libs is only the _best _word game _ever _created!" Leo gushed.

"Word game?" Chase asked, perking up a bit.

"It's really fun," Bree added. "The reader calls out a kind of word, and the writer has to answer it. The reader fills in the blanks, and in the end you have a really crazy story!"

"Which ones do you have?" Leo asked. He ran up and began to investigate. "'Happy Birthday Mad Libs,' 'Totally Pink Mad Libs,' and 'Grand Slam Mad Libs.' That's awesome!"

"Do you want to do one? We can show them how it works." Bree gestured to Adam and Chase.

"Absolutely!" Leo replied.

The two sat down across from each other – Leo on the couch and Bree in the red chair. Adam and Chase looked on in fascination. Bree flipped open the 'Happy Birthday Mad Libs' book and pushed on the end of her mechanical pencil.

"Person in room," she announced.

"Adam," Leo said quickly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"No, Adam, I was using you for the story," Leo explained. "It asked for a person in the room, and you're in the room."

"Or am I?" Adam asked, stroking his chin.

Leo blinked slowly. "Yes, yes you are."

"Oh, okay then. Carry on."

"Adverb," Bree said.

"Oh, these are always hard." Leo squinted. "Carefully."

Bree scribbled the word onto the page. "Person in room."

"Chase."

"Number."

"Eight hundred and twenty-one."

"Adverb."

"Another one? Um . . . stupidly."

"Silly word."

"Bargumfash."

Bree raised an eyebrow, but still wrote the word. "Number."

"Two."

"Three nouns."

"Finally! Flamingo, alien, and . . . wedding dress."

"Adjective."

"Sticky."

"Three nouns."

"Toilet paper roll, rubber band, and cowboy boot."

Bree stifled a giggle. "Plural noun."

"Xylophones."

"Noun."

"Noodle."

"Adjective."

"Crunchy."

"Plural noun."

"Tissue boxes."

"Adverb."

"Shoot . . . slowly."

"Adverb."

"Ah, stop it!"

"Last one, I promise."

"Fine. Greedily."

"And we're done," Bree said with a smile. "Ready to hear it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invitation to a Birthday Party<strong>_

_ Dear __Adam__,_

_ You are __carefully__ invited to celebrate the birthday of __Chase__, who is turning __821__ years old! Please arrive __stupidly_ _at one o'clock on Saturday at __Bargumfash__ Palace. Each person will receive __2__ tokens to play games like Whac-A-__Flamingo__, Skee-__Alien__, and __Wedding Dress__ Ball. Later, a meal of __sticky__ dogs and __toilet paper roll__ burgers will be served. Then we will sing "Happy __Rubber Band__ Day to You" and, after the birthday __cowboy boot__ blows out the __xylophones__, we'll eat __noodle__-frosted cake! Presents such as __crunchy__ dolls and video __tissue boxes__ are not required but are __slowly__ welcome! We __greedily__ hope to see you there!_

* * *

><p>Bree was barely able to finish the story due to the laughter of herself and others.<p>

"Dang, Chase, you're old!" Adam said between chuckles.

"I'm kind of concerned about those 'toilet paper roll burgers,'" Bree put in.

"Sounds like something Perry would serve in the cafeteria," Leo pointed out.

For a few seconds everything was silent. Leo's siblings slowly nodded their heads in agreement. It wasn't long before they began to laugh again.

"This is actually kinda fun," Chase said.

"Finally, something we can _all _play," Bree said.

"Can I go next?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Bree said. "Which book do you want?"

"Hmm . . . the sports one," Adam said.

"Okay." Bree began to flip through the book. "Oh, here's one I think you'll like," she said. "Okay, adjective."

"What?"

Bree, Chase, and Leo groaned as they realized that they were going to have to explain to Adam what all the words meant.

"An adjective describes something," Bree said with surprising patience. "Like colors and stuff. Here . . . um . . . how would you describe Chase?"

"Short," Adam said immediately. "Do you need more?"

"Not yet," Bree said, ignoring Chase's glare. "Next I need a type of liquid."

"Is orange juice a liquid?"

"Yes."

"Then orange juice."

"Next is a noun. That's a thing. Couch, fireplace, tea cup: those are all things."

"Like . . . monkey?"

"Exactly! Next a _plural _noun, which is more than one thing. So instead it would be couches, fireplaces, tea cups, or monkeys. Got it?"

"Um, yes. Llamas?"

"Great job! Now, I need three more of those."

"Llamas, llamas–"

"No, Adam, three more plural nouns!"

Leo leaned over and whispered something in his brother's ear. Adam made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Bananas, beach balls, and . . . and . . . shoes!"

"Now another noun."

"Kangaroo."

"Adjective. Describe something in the room."

Adam looked at Chase and smirked. "Nerdy."

"Now a verb. That's something you do, like run or jump."

"Would eat be a verb?"

"Yes it would." Bree wrote it in the spot. "Now I need another noun."

"Trash can."

"Plural noun."

"Moustaches."

"Three more adjectives."

"Dorky, creepy, and stupid."

"I don't like this game anymore," Chase muttered. No one paid him any attention.

"Plural noun."

"Pants."

"Two more adjectives."

"Girly and strange."

"Oh, are you kidding me?"

"Quiet, Chase!" Bree chastised him. "It's done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ballpark Cuisine<strong>_

_ Ah, there's nothing better than sitting in the __short__ bleachers with a cold cup of __orange juice__ and a hot ballpark __monkey__ topped with mustard, sauerkraut, and lots of __llamas__. Today, the food __bananas__ at many ballparks are like five-star __beach balls__, serving everything from soup to __shoes__. But to the true baseball __kangaroo__, the best stuff is sold by the __nerdy__ vendors, who __eat__ around the aisles shouting, "Get your ice cold __trash can__! Get your roasted __moustaches__!" But __dorky__ dogs and cold, __creepy__ soda remain the favorite __stupid__ food of baseball __pants__. Some might argue the best part of going to a__ girly __game is the delicious, __strange__ cuisine!_

* * *

><p>"Eww," Bree whined. "Maybe doing that one with you was a bad idea."<p>

"Are you kidding?" Adam said between laughs. "That was great!"

"I think I'll pass on those roasted moustaches," Leo said with a shiver.

"Can I try it, Bree?" Chase asked.

"Sure. Which book?"

"The birthday one."

"Okay." It took a second for Bree to find the right story, but when she did, she said, "Adjective."

"Gargantuan."

Bree glanced over at him. "Oh boy," she muttered under her breath. "Another adjective."

"Astute."

"Oh come on, use English words!" Leo complained.

"It _is _English," Chase insisted. "It mean clever."

"Let's just get on with it," Bree said before it would become a huge fight. "I need a noun."

"Dictionary."

"A place."

"Ulm, Germany."

Everyone looked at him.

"It's where Albert Einstein was born," Chase said. "Gee, do you guys know _anything_?"

"I know that I need a verb ending in 'ing.'"

"Speculating."

"Noun."

"Chemical reaction."

"Verb, past tense."

"Examined."

"Noun."

"Calculator."

"Adjective."

"Fallacious."

"Hold up," Leo said. "Just so I don't get confused later on, what does that mean?"

"Yeah, I'm lost," Adam added.

"Fallacious means deceptive or mistaken," Chase explained.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Leo asked.

"Hey, guys, calm down," Bree said. "Chase's scientific words are actually pretty funny. I need a number next, Chase."

"3.14159265–"

"When does this end?" Bree interrupted, holding up her hand.

"Never. It's pi," Chase replied.

"I don't think there's room for an infinite number of digits on this space," Bree said dryly.

"Just put 3.1416."

"Fine. I need another number now."

"Four."

"Thank you. That's much better. Adjective."

"Paradoxical."

"Noun."

"Textbook."

"Adjective."

"Forbidden."

"One more adjective."

"Charismatic."

"Okay, it's done," Bree announced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Day I Was Born<strong>_

_ My mother loves to tell the __gargantuan__ story of the day I was born. She says it was the most __astute__ day of her life. Mom woke up in the middle of the __dictionary__, and my dad rushed her to __Ulm, Germany__. When I was born, I immediately began __speculating__ and crying, and the doctor announced, "It's a __chemical reaction__!" My parents __examined__ with joy. The doctor wrapped me in a soft __calculator__ and handed me to my __fallacious__ mom. I weighed just __3.1416 __pounds and __4__ ounces. Mom called me her __paradoxical__ bundle of __textbook__ and I said I was the most __forbidden__ thing she had ever seen. (But I've seen pictures, and I think I looked like a __charismatic__ blob!)_

* * *

><p>By the time Bree was done with the story, Leo was rolling around on the floor and Chase was holding his stomach. Bree finally released the laughter she had been holding in and Adam joined her.<p>

"That was really funny!" Leo said. "At least, the parts I understood were."

"Yeah, I don't get it," Adam said, frowning slightly.

Chase patted his brother's back. "Maybe I'll explain it to you someday," he said.

"That was really good," Bree said. "Who knew Chase could be so good at something that's fun?"

"It _is _a word game," Chase pointed out. "Can I do one with you, Bree? I want to see what it's like to be the reader."

"Sure," Bree said, handing over her pencil and the books. "Can I do one out of the 'Totally Pink Mad Libs'?"

"Of course you would want that one," Leo muttered. Bree shot him a deadly glare that made him squirm.

Chase flipped through the pink pages of the book. "Found one," he said. Adam and Leo pressed themselves on either side of their brother, eager to see what would happen. "Plural noun."

"Lollipops."

"Adjective."

"Handsome."

"Number."

"Sixteen."

"Adjective."

"Disgusting."

"Plural noun."

"Cardboard boxes."

"Noun."

"Earring."

"Adjective."

"Lucky."

"Person in room: male."

"Leo."

"Adjective."

"Adorable."

"Verb."

"Spit."

"Adjective."

"Dull."

"Noun."

"Hairnet."

"Plural noun."

"Trombones."

"Two adjectives."

"Upset and valuable."

"Noun."

"Hot tub."

"Part of the body."

"Fingernail."

"Adverb."

"Disturbingly."

"Noun."

"Cell phone."

Adam and Leo leaned back, slightly surprised at the rapid fire of words. It had taken Bree hardly any time at all to answer them. She and Chase were still staring each other down as if waiting for a fight. Chase's eyes wandered to the page and he began to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How to Throw a Party<strong>_

_ Here is a list of __lollipops__ to make throwing a __handsome__ party as easy as one, two, __sixteen__!_

_ 1. __Disgusting__ Food. Choose things that everyone likes to eat, like pizza or fried __cardboard boxes__. And make sure you have an assortment of __earring__ soda to drink!_

_ 2. The Right Music. You'll want to pick songs that are__ lucky__. Try to select bands that everyone knows, like the __Leo__ Band or the __Adorable__ Dolls. Most importantly, choose music that's easy to __spit__ to!_

_ 3. __Slimy__ Décor. Making the __hairnet__ look right is a big part of the night! Hang lots of __trombones__ from the ceilings and walls, and have __upset__ favors for everyone._

_ 4. The Perfect Guest List. Of course your __valuable__ friends have to be there, and maybe even the cute __hot tub__ you're had your __fingernail__ on in school! Just make sure your guests all get along __disturbingly__ – a fight could really ruin your __cell phone__._

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Adam said. "Take notes, Chase!"<p>

"I'm in a band? And I'm famous? Cool!" Leo shouted.

"Yay, the words worked! Caitlin and I did a _lot _of Mad Libs last night," Bree said. "I haven't stopped thinking of funny words since!"

"Hang on, I want to do another one with Chase," Leo said. "I read, you write."

"Okay, why?" Chase asked.

"Because your words are hilarious! Just . . . make sure you explain them to me," Leo said. He grabbed the 'Totally Pink Mad Libs' book and began to flip through it.

"You're doing that one?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I am," Leo said matter-of-factly. "Okay, I need verb ending in 'ing.'"

"Decoding."

"Adjective."

"Astounding."

"Come on, man, give me something funny! Number."

"Twenty-five."

"Noun."

"Space probe."

"Adjective."

"Superfluous. Which means extra or unnecessary."

"There you go! Another adjective."

"Tantalizing."

"Verb."

"Solve."

"Plural noun."

"Scientific theories."

"Verb, past tense."

"Experimented."

"Adjective."

"Catatonic. Which means to be in a state that resembles a trance."

"Silly word."

"Irk." Everyone stared at him. "What? 'Irk' is a very strange word."

"Okay . . ." Leo said slowly. "Noun."

"Document."

"Adverb."

"Awkwardly."

"Plural noun."

"Barometers." To answer Adam's unspoken question, Chase said, "It tells you about the atmospheric pressure . . . or weather. It helps you predict weather."

"Adjective."

"Lackadaisical. That means lazy or without enthusiasm."

"Another adjective."

"Horrendous."

"Exclamation."

Chase thought a moment. "Eureka!"

"Adjective."

"Haphazard."

"Great! We're done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary<strong>_

_ Dear Diary: Today I tried out for the cheer-__decoding__ squad. I've been practicing my __astounding__ roundoffs and cheers for weeks! My favorite cheer is "One, two, three, __twenty-five__ – your __space probe__ will never score! Five, six, seven, eight – because our team is really __superfluous__!" At the tryouts, they taught us a dance routine and we learned some __tantalizing__ new cheers. Then we had to __solve__ in front of a panel of __scientific theories__. I was so nervous! I danced and __experimented__ and did some __catatonic__ handsprings. Then I pulled out my big surprise: a jump I made up called the __Irk__. I took a deep __document__, went for it, and landed __awkwardly__! The judges loved it. They don't post the official __barometers__ until tomorrow, but before I left, the coach gave me a__ lackadaisical__ wink and said, "__Horrendous__ job!" __Eureka__! I'm really going to be a __haphazard__ cheerleader!_

* * *

><p>Mr. Davenport and Tasha came home to find four teens rolling around on the couch and floor, breathless with laughter. They glanced at each and then at the sight before them, then back at each other.<p>

Without warning, Leo shouted, "I love this game!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did I make you laugh so hard that you had to take a break? If any of you played along, did you get something funny?<strong>

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1. What was your favorite part in the Mad Libs? What made you laugh the most? (For me, it probably would've been "It's a chemical reaction!" I haven't stopped laughing about that all day.)**

**2. What's the funniest thing you've ever gotten in Mad Libs? Any wild or wacky stories from the game that you would like to share?**

**In case you guys were wondering, I made up the words the characters used **_**without**_** looking. So I didn't know what it was until I actually wrote it in. I was just as surprised as you were!**

**And hey, if any of you guys like Mad Libs, feel free to PM me and we can do some together! I have, like, sixteen books. :P And they're always fun!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this (hopefully!) very funny, totally random one-shot. It was a lot of fun to write. I might do a Christmas-themed Lab Rats-Mad Libs one-shot next month, since I have a book called 'Christmas Carol Mad Libs.' Would you want to see that?**

**Favorite if you liked it, and tell me what you thought in a review! Favorite/follow me for more stories like this. See you all soon! Have a very ****adjective ****day!**

**(Also, sorry if some of the words aren't underlined properly. My doc manager doesn't seem to like that. XD)**


End file.
